Seventh Year
by Faith Donovan
Summary: Ever wonder how McGonagall became Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House? Also, why she and Dumdlebore are so close? o
1. A Pair Of Eyes

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up here the first time… whoops! Anyhoo… needless to say, I don't own any of these characters… they're all the property of J.K. Rowling.~~~

"What you must remember", said Albus Dumbledore to his N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration class from the front of the classroom, "is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time so do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!".

Several audible groans erupted from the back of the classroom. Minerva McGonagall, up in the front of the classroom, smiled silently to herself. Yes, this year would certainly be harder than the other four, but she was determined to achieve the highest marks possible on her N.E.W.T.s, not only for her career plans but for personal satisfaction and the chance to finally make something of herself. If she could do well on her exams and build a steady career path, she would have it made, and maybe someday would be able to stand alone in the world.

With those thoughts, the turned back to Professor Dumbledore. 

"Now then… today we will be working on vanishing spells…." ~~

From the back of Professor Dumbledore's classroom, Remus Lupin transfixed his eyes to the front, but the last person he was concentrating on was Professor Dumbledore. No, his gaze was instead on the girl with the long brown hair in the first seat of the middle row- Minerva McGonagall. They had been friends for as long as he could remember, but lately, Remus was starting to think of her as more than just a friend. The trouble was that since they'd practically grown up together, Minerva thought of Remus as her brother.

The end of the lesson finally arrived and Remus notes that Minerva stayed behind to ask Professor Dumbledore a few questions; this was not uncommon in Minerva, who was the top student in every class. No wonder she was Head Girl. 

Remus too lingered for a moment, pretending that he was having trouble fitting his book into his bag. Minerva approached him seconds later.

'You'd better hurry up, Remus… you don't want to be late for Potions…"

"I'm having trouble with my-"

Minerva took out her want and flicked it silently through the air. His book instantly flew into his bag.

"How'd you do that?! You didn't say any spell…"

Minerva laughed.

"Come on… let's go. It's quite a walk to the dungeons."~~~

Down in the Potions classroom, Tom Riddle poured through potions books to find the right potion to carry out his evil plan. The Halloween feast was only a few days away and it was the perfect opportunity for him to get what he most desired in the whole world.

Just then, he saw the class start to file in. He noted that Remus Lupin was walking with Minerva McGonagall. He was convinced that the two had a secret relationship going. 

Suddenly, Tom found the potion he was looking for. _Perfect_, he thought. It was just what he needed to ensure that everything went his way. ~~~

            The Halloween Feast had been great. It was late and Minerva was exhausted. She was just about to leave the Great Hall when Remus approached her.

"May I escort you to your common room, Minerva?" he asked with a smile. 

Minerva turned to look at him.

"Remus! I haven't seen you all night, I thought you were… you know… sick…."

"Well, I'll admit I was feeling a little sick to my stomach earlier, but I wasn't really sick."

"How so?" Minerva noted that there was something strange about his eyes, something she had never seen before and that she disliked….

"Is to say, Minerva, the reason why I felt so sick is…. well, to tell you the truth, I'm lovesick."

Minerva laughed as they exited the Great Hall. 

"Lovesick? May I ask who the lucky girl is?"

"Well, I think you know her very well…. she's a Gryffindor for one…"

'Oh come now, I'll need a bit more than _that_, you know…"

They went up the staircase and made a right.

"Well, let's see now… she's got green eyes and brown hair… and she's _really_ smart…"

Minerva laughed again.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Remus, but the only girl I can think of that fits that description is Lily Evans, and we all know she's got a thing for James…."

They made another right into a corridor marked with paintings and a mirror.

"No, no", said Remus, "keep thinking".

He stopped walking and Minerva followed suit.

She shook her head. "Sorry, can't think of a soul".

Remus took her by the shoulders and turned her towards the mirror so they could both see each other's reflections. 

"Think, Minerva… a Gryffindor girl… with emerald green eyes… and gorgeous long brown hair…"

As Minerva gazed into the mirror, the truth of what Remus was saying her right in the face: it was her. Now _she_ was the one who felt sick to her stomach, it was just so sudden…

She started to turn around slowly.

"Remus, I-" she began to say, but it was as far as she got before a sea of darkened engulfed her. The last thing she saw before she completely blacked out was a pair of gray eyes that were unfamiliar to her.


	2. A Loss Of Innocence

Disclaimer: Needless to say, I don't own any of these characters. they're all the property of J.K. Rowling, nor do I own any other songs from the musical "Chess". I'm also having one heck of a time separating different sections. nyeh~.  
  
When Minerva awoke around 9 AM, the first thing she noticed was the pain- a pain that she had never before endeared. It was not just a physical, but an emotional. To top it off, she had a terrible headache and had the sudden urge to throw up.  
  
She called out the name of her best friend Lily only to remember a second later that nobody would hear her from up in her Head Girl bedroom. She stumbled out of bed and winced at the piercing pain in her abdomen. She hobbled out to look into the common room and it was completely empty. Maybe everybody was at breakfast already. or maybe they'd gone to Hogsmeade. Either way, she thought, nobody would have dared to have woken her up. She was known for being extremely irritable in the mornings. the last person who had tried to wake her up had ended up with quite a nasty hex .  
  
She felt something warm trickle down the inside of her legs and as she looked down, she realized that in addition to her abdomen feeling like it was going to explode, the inside of her legs had dry blood on them. That's odd, she thought, as she wasn't supposed to start her period for another week. She shrugged it off as being brought on early due to stress and resolved to take some medicine later for her abdomen. She went into the bathroom only to discover that her abdomen was covered in bruises. The horrible burning sensation on her insides was getting stronger as Minerva slowly realized what had happened to her. This was definitely not her period.  
  
This could only be rape.  
  
But. who? she asked herself. She tried to recall the events of the night before and instantly saw Remus's face. They had been walking together. he had confessed his love for her. and then she'd woken up.  
  
Minerva collapsed on the toilet seat. She just couldn't believe that Remus. she just couldn't believe it. Hot tears escaped her eyes and they soon began to burn. She painfully made her way back to her bed where she sat and cried for a solid ten minutes, only to stop crying because of an appearance by Professor Dumbledore. He seemed to appear at Minerva's side out of no where.  
  
:Is everything all right, Ms. McGonagall?" asked the professor.  
  
Startled by his sudden appearance (not to mention his question) which broke her solitude, Minerva jumped a little and tried unsuccessfully to stop her tears.  
  
Her professor went on.  
  
"I didn't see you at morning this breakfast this morning. and then when you didn't show up to Transfiguration, I figured something was the matter.. I thought I'd come check on you myself."  
  
Minerva looked up at him red-eyed and tearful.  
  
"Transfiguration? On a Sunday?"  
  
"Today is definitely Monday, Ms. McGonagall."  
  
Minerva burst into tears again. She had to be dreaming. none of this could be possible. Professor Dumbledore's mood changed.  
  
"Minerva. what's wrong, my child?"  
  
His voice couldn't have been gentler, she thought, but all that she could think of was her best friend's betrayal. She had been robbed of not just her innocence but of her childhood.  
  
"It's... it's nothing Professor", she lied.  
  
As much as she wanted to tell him, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She could barely bring herself to think it, it was so awful.  
  
"You know Minerva, you're very good at many things, but lying just isn't one of them. now, obviously something has upset you or you wouldn't be sitting here in your bedroom crying your heart out instead of attending classes. you know you're like a daughter to me Minerva, won't you please tell me what' the matter?"  
  
But as much as he asked, and as much as she wanted to, Minerva McGonagall just couldn't bring herself to tell Albus Dumbledore of the horrible sin that Remus Lupin had committed against her. All she could do was sob uncontrollably. He gently put his arm around her and she cried on his shoulder for what seemed to be an eternity.~.  
  
After Professor Dumbledore left, Minerva pondered what to do. She hadn't been able to tell him what had happened. He had, however, as head of Gryffindor House, promised her that he would excuse her from the day's lessons.  
  
With a sudden fit of rage, Minerva stood up and knocked everything off the nearest table. She kicked some of the objects that fell off and hurled an ink well at the wall. Once more, tears came. As she slowly tried to calm herself, she came to the decision that she would make the son-of-a-bitch pay dearly. 


	3. The Plan

Notes: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far!!! Sorry about the big "The End" at the end of chapter 2. I meant end of the chapter. and this chapter was a few months before the Whomping Willow was planted.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to re-write it.~~. ~~  
  
Up at the top of the North Tower, Remus literally howled with pain. The transformation was dreadful. He wished he could have company by his side but he also knew it was too dangerous. For one week of the month, he became a full-fledged monster.  
  
Remus sighed to himself. Only three days to go.~~.  
  
The next day, Minerva was a half hour early to her Transfiguration lesson. She needed to talk to Dumbledore. She found him at his desk at the front of the classroom and approached him silently. The professor put down his quill as his star pupil neared.  
  
"Good morning Minerva.. I trust you are better today?'  
  
Not really, she thought. "Yes. of course. Professor, I."  
  
"I understand perfectly. you needn't worry. What happened yesterday in your room stays between you and me and no one else. unless you believe it's something we should be discussing with the headmaster."  
  
"No! Please. no, I was just a little upset by. by an owl I received.. Bad news, that's all."  
  
Dumbledore saw right through her lie but said nothing. Minerva quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Professor, I'd like to become an Animagus. I know it would require a lot of extra work and time but I'd really like to-"  
  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement.  
  
"I will be more than happy to assist you, Minerva, but perhaps it is best to wait a term. you're going to be quite bus with your N.E.W.T.s, you know.  
  
Minerva nodded.  
  
"I understand".  
  
Other students started to come in and Minerva cut their conversation short. She went to her seat and proceeded to take out a large book and started to read. All during the lesson however, Dumbledore noted, she was distracted. He asked her several questions and every time she had asked him to repeat it because she hadn't heard him the first time. He could tell that her mind was elsewhere.  
  
She was like that for the rest of the week, and her other teachers noticed as well. Remus returned to classes on Friday.  
  
Yes, there was a change in Minerva's behavior, and a very noticeable one that that. Her eyes had always seemed to shine but now they seemed dull, not to mention that they were full of pain and suffering.  
  
Remus approached her that night in the common room as she was silently working on her Charms homework.  
  
"Minerva?'  
  
Minerva jumped at the voice and slammed the book shut as she whirled around in her chair.  
  
"Are you all right? You seem as if something's bothering you."  
  
She stared at him in silent disbelief and the stare soon turned into a menacing glare.  
  
"How DARE you even TALK to me after what you did to me, you coward!'  
  
"Huh? Minerva, what are you talking abo-"  
  
Minerva exploded.  
  
"And NOW you pretend you don't even know what you did?! You're pathetic! Why I EVER trusted you is ENTIRELY way beyond me! I hate you, you hear me?! I HATE YOU! I NEVER want to SEE or SPEAK to you EVER again!"  
  
With that, she grabbed her belongings and ran from the room, which was now silent. No one had ever seen Minerva McGonagall like that.  
  
Remus started to go after her but she anticipated his move and froze him in place silently. He sighed.  
  
"Damn.. I wish I knew how she does silent spells.. And I wish I know what the hell I did." ~~.  
  
Tom was waiting in the library. He knew that she would go there sooner or later. He finally saw her walk in and go to a solitary table where she plopped her books down. He waited about a minute before approaching the table. When he did, he noticed that she appeared to be crying. Perfect, he thought.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm, mind if I sit here? All the other tables are taken."  
  
No response. Tom sat down next to her.  
  
"I've seen you around. you're in a few of my classes. it's Minerva, right?"  
  
Still, no response.  
  
"Wanna tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help.'  
  
Finally she responded but without looking up.  
  
"I fail to see what YOU could possibly do to "help" me".  
  
"Try me."  
  
Minerva finally looked up at him. She recognized him a Tom Riddle, Slytherin, but as her eyes were soaked with tears, she could make out nothing more. She was just about to ask him what a Slytherin was doing trying to befriend a Gryffindor when he put his arms around her. She cried for what must have seemed hours while he held her. Within minutes, however, not only had she stopped crying, but she had fallen asleep.  
  
Perfect, thought Tom. This was perfect. 


	4. The Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to rewrite it. it's on the first page... oh yes. Since I have no idea what the names of the teachers were back then, I made names up when I wrote this ~.~~  
  
A few days later in double Potions with Slytherins, Professor Raven Carlyle decided to assign them a project with a student from the other house in an effort to get her students to "bond". Minerva was paired up with a skinny shy Slytherin named Severus Snape.  
  
They got into their groups and Minerva soon realized that not only was he excellent at potions but that he was misunderstood by others,  
  
They agreed to meet in the library after dinner that night to work on the project.  
  
After dinner that night, Minerva headed to the library, just as she had promised Severus. When she arrived, she was surprised to find him already there.  
  
"Hi Severus! You must know some pretty good shortcuts; how'd you get here before me?"  
  
"I've been here ding research for the last two hours. I didn't have much of an appetite."  
  
"Do you want me to conjure something up for you?"  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. Maybe later. Thank you for asking though".  
  
"All right then. where did we leave off?"  
  
The worked for the next hour almost in complete silence, which neither of them seemed to mind. By the end of the hour, Minerva had figured out several more things about Severus just by observing him. When they had finished the research portion of the project, they called it quit for the night on Potions. Severus took out his Divination book and Minerva took out her Transfiguration book. All of a sudden, she remembered the name of an Animagus study book she had seen in Dumbledore's office. She got up to go find it in the library. She returned five minutes later with the huge book and set it down on the table. She reached in her bag for a roll of parchment and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it:  
  
"Dear Minerva:  
  
You're the most beautiful and entrancing creature to set foot on this earth. You probably don't even notice I exist but I certainly know you exist. You're the best.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer.  
  
"Awww. this has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever read,.. Must be from one of my first years... the ones I tutor in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Severus said nothing. Instead, he kept working silently on his Divination. After ten minutes, he broke the silence.  
  
"Damn".  
  
"What?"  
  
"Divination. I hate it. I'm no good at this."  
  
"Why do you think I don't take Divination? I've never liked it. it's extremely imprecise".  
  
"Nyeh."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nyeh."  
  
"That's definitely my word. I made it up ages ago.."  
  
"As did I."  
  
"Nyeh".  
  
Severus laughed. It was the first time she had ever seen him laugh and it kind of broke the ice between them. The spent a long time talking until the librarian declared it was time for them to return to their dorms. After Severus had gone his way, Minerva felt afraid. It was the first time since her assault that she had been alone.  
  
Just then, Remus came up to her.  
  
"Minerva, we need to talk".  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you".  
  
"Well maybe now but I certainly have things to say to you dammit, and you're going to listen!"  
  
Minerva was taken aback. He had never spoken to her like that before.  
  
"Fine. You've got five minutes Remus."  
  
"Minerva, what the hell's gotten into you? You've been acting weird for days now. it's not just the fact that you're hanging around that Slytherin Snape guy, it's the fact that you seen distracted and apathetic. and you've been a complete bitch ever since I came back."  
  
Minerva slapped him across the face.  
  
"First off, don't call me a bitch. and second, Remus, don't play stupid! You know what you did the night of the Halloween Feast!".  
  
"Minerva, I didn't do anything that night except howl at the moon! It was the third day of my transformation, don't you remember? Thursday was my last day of lessons.. Friday was my first day of transformation, Saturday was the second, Sunday the THIRD, Monday the fourth, Tuesday the fifth, Wednesday the sixth, and Thursday the seventh,. and I went back to classes on Friday".  
  
Minerva was silent. He was right about that.  
  
"Remus. I saw you.. You came up to me as I was leaving and I asked you why you were there since I thought it was your "sick" week and you said you'd been sick to his stomach because you were lovesick and then we walked down the hall and-"  
  
Minerva burst into tears. Remus made her sit on the grand staircase.  
  
"And what?"  
  
No answer. Only tears.  
  
"Well, clearly someone did something to you Minerva. but it sure as hell wasn't me. You've known me forever Minerva, and you know. well, now you do anyway because I'm telling you, but you know that I love you. and I would never hurt you."  
  
"More tears".  
  
"Minerva, I can't help you unless you tell me what happened. and you know that I won't tell anybody".  
  
"Remus, I. you can't possibly begin to understand what it's even like".  
  
"What what's like?"  
  
Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the next words that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Being robbed of your virginity."  
  
Remus was shocked.  
  
'You mean to tell me that somebody. somebody violated you the night of the Halloween feast??"  
  
Minerva said nothing; her sobs answered his question as she hung her head.  
  
"Holy shit. Have you talked to Dumbledore about this?"  
  
"No! I can't. and neither can you Remus. promise me".  
  
"Minerva, how can you ask me to-"  
  
"Just promise me, dammit!".  
  
Remus sighed and looked her right in the face.  
  
"So let me get this straight. less than five minutes ago you were convinced that I was the one who had hurt you, Minerva, and now. I don't get it. Why the sudden change in behavior?"  
  
"I don't know, Remus. it's something about your eyes, I just know. but nothing makes sense to me anymore Remus. and if you please, I need to go to the Hospital Wing. I have a massive headache and I won't get to sleep with it,"  
  
"Come on. I'll walk you".  
  
Minerva sighed and tried unsuccessfully to hold back tears as she stood up.  
  
"Minnie. I know you're confused right now, but you should never be confused with regards to the fact that I love you more than anything in the world and that I will always love you and I will never hurt you."  
  
He stood up by her side, leaned in, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. To both their surprises, the returned his kiss. There was something about it though. something about his touch. Minerva reckoned that it was true love. How could she have doubted Remus?  
  
Their bliss moment was brief, and the couple joined hands as they headed off to the Hospital Wing, while from up above, a shy skinny Slytherin boy felt a tear of his own trickle down his cheek. 


	5. The Clue

Notes/Disclaimer: Thanks to all who have read/reviewed! I'll try to finish up the story this week… and, as always, these characters are the property of J.K. Rowling…. Except for maybe one or two that I've made up on my own but you'll know 'em when ya see 'em. ~~~

The next day Minerva woke up at the sound of Lilly's voice.

"Minerva…pst, Minerva… wake up…"

"Mmm… what time is it? It's not seven already, is it?"

"No, it's six… listen, Remus Lupin is down in the common room… says he needs to talk to you urgently…."

Minerva mumbled a few curses in Gaelic under her breath that made Lily laugh. Then she remembered The Kiss and her eyes flew open.

"Tell him to give me ten minutes".

She emerged from her room ten minutes later, as promised.

"Good morning Remus… might I inquire as to why I'm losing an hour of beauty sleep?"

"You're beautiful enough as you are", he replied, planting a quick kiss on her check.

"Tell me… what potions you and Snape looking up?"

"Oh my God Remus, don't tell me you woke me up to talk about potions…"

"Yes and no. Answer me, what did you guys look up?"

"It doesn't matter… the project's due today and each group had a different set of potions so it won't do you any good to copy mine… but if you must know, we looked up medicinal potions. Why?"

"Well, Narcissa Malfoy and I had "advanced potions" and I spent two hours researching Polyjuice Potion last night…"

"And….???"

"Don't you see?"

"See _what?_"

"First off, do you know what Polyjuice is?"

"Of course I know what is, Remus… it renders the drinker to temporarily take the appearance of another… so what?"

Remus sighed.

"Honestly Minerva… you're the smartest girl in Gryffindor…. what I'm saying is that your attacked might have been under the influence of Polyjuice."

Minerva thought for a moment.

"You're saying… but how would we know who it was? Polyjuice changes their appearance entirely."

"Right—their _appearance_… but not any objects they might have had with them."

'So you woke me up an hour early because you want me to go back there and look for clues?"

"Precisely".

Minerva was silent.

"Do you want to get to the bottom of this or not? I for one want to know who framed me."

"Whatever".

"All righty then… lead on, McDuff".

"Remus, isn't the proper quotation "_lay_ on, McDuff?"

"It all depends…"

"On what?"

"On whether you'd rather be _led_ on or _laid_ on… personally, I'd rather be _laid_ on but—oh, never mind… just take me there".

Minerva reluctantly led the way to the corridor with the mirror.

"There's nothing here, Minerva… except that mirror….", Remus said nervously.

"You can ndrop the façade, Moony… I know about the Marauders and the map…"

"How?"

"I'm Head Girl… don't worry, I'm not going to squeal on you guys."

Remus looked at her.

"Not that many people know about this room… the four Marauders do, obviously, and we know that some of the Slytherins know…. They were in here trading wizard cards when we showed up."

Minerva looked at him.

"Alohomora!"

The mirror instantly became permeable and they were able to walk right through it. Chills immediately went up Minerva's spine.

They searched the place for fifteen minutes and came up with nothing. Just as they were about to leave, Minerva spotted a painting in the corner.

"I wonder…. alohomora!"

The entire wall moved back, revealing a secret room.

"Woah! Where'd that come from, Minerva?"

"That painting… I'm surprised you guys didn't know about that…"

They searched the room thoroughly and found a set of discarded Slytherin robes. At least they knew that the attacker had been a Slytherin.

"Remus, this place gives me the creeps… besides, it's almost seven and I have to go talk to Professor Dumbledore about something… I'll catch up with you later".

She left and Remus kept looking. He picked up the robes and searched them thoroughly. He finally turned up an old metal key with a snake's head and three letters on it. He pocketed the key after examining it more closely. The letters had to be someone's initials. He decided to pay a visit to the library and dig up Slytherin yearbooks. ~~~

After leaving the room, Minerva had gone back to her bedroom to continue with her own independent research: learning how to become an Animagus. She had always been excellent at Transfiguration. When she started at Hogwarts, she was already on an advanced level for her age. It had always come naturally to her.

She had been reading everything she could about Animagi for years and was prepared to train herself to be one with or without Dumbledore's help. Upon returning to her room, she decided to attempt her transformation. She went into the bathroom and concentrated on her animal of choice: a tabby cat.

She had decided years ago, when she was 12, that she wanted to be a cat. They were swift and agile and possessed excellent night vision.

As Minerva concentrated on her animal, she felt herself shrink. Her hands turned to paws and she sprouted a tail… but had she achieved total transformation? She hopped onto the sink and looked into the mirror. Her reflection was that of a gray tabby cat. 

At that very moment, she remembered that it was unwise to remain in the form for too long the first time and quickly changed back with a faint 'pop'. As soon as she did, she had to grab onto the sink with both hands to keep herself from falling, as she felt extremely faint. After having a cup of water, she headed towards the Great Hall, feeling better than she had for weeks, with the exception of the previous night.~~~

Up in the library, Remus had made a shocking discovery. It had taken him a while, but in the end, he had found out who those three initials belonged to: Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	6. A Confession

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of J.K. Rowling except for one or two that I've made up myself… ~~~

In Potions that day, Severus Snape seemed colder than usual. He glared at practically everyone all period, even Minerva.

"… ingredients include powdered worm root, wolfsbane, vinblastine—Severus! Are you writing any of this down? Honestly! This is worth a huge part of our grade… what's gotten into you today? We were working fine last night…."

Severus shrugged and said nothing.

"Fine then! Give me the book, I'll do it my_self_, but don't think _you're_ going to get any credit for _my_ work."

Severus handed Minerva her potions book. As she took it, she noted that another slip of parchment fell out. It was another love letter:

Dear Minerva: You can't imagine the pain I go through daily when you're not by my side. I long for the day when I can draw up the courage to profess my undying love for you in person. Until then, I remain

Your Secret Admirer.

P.S. Werewolves are dangerous Minerva… very dangerous. You would be wise to stay away.

"Te nerve!"

Minerva crumpled the letter up and threw it in her bag. This made Severus react.

"What was that? A homework assignment with a nine out of ten?"

"For your information, _no_, smart aleck… it's a letter from someone telling me to—hey, that's none of your business! Are you going to get serious or not?"

"I'm as serious as a heart attack".

And he _was_ as serious as a heart attack… but not just about the project.~~~

In the Slytherin Common Room that evening, Tom approached the lonely Snape who was doing Astronomy homework. 

"Hey… you. Snape".

Severus continued to work.

"Snape! I'm talking to you!"

"I'm rather busy at the moment, if you don't mind".

"Actually, I do… but don't worry, I won't take up too much of your precious time. I'm just going to warn you: keep your greasy little hands off my girlfriend".

Severus looked up.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, Snape! Stay away from McGonagall, you hear me, she's mine!"

"Minerva McGonagall wouldn't ever go out with _you_, Riddle, and you know it. She'd rather drop off the face of the earth. Besides… she's not _your_ girlfriend, she's _Lupin's_ girlfriend."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Minerva is Lupin's girlfriend, Riddle, not yours. I saw them kissing and holding hands in the corridor last night."

"If I find out that you're lying to me I'll-"

"Go and find out for yourself, Riddle. Leave me alone".

"I don't like your attitude, Snape".

"And I don't like _yours_, Riddle."

"You'd best stay out of my way."

"Or what?"

"Or else."

"Or else _what_? You're nothing but a coward. It's your sort that gives Slytherins a bad name".

With that, Snape got up and left the common room, leaving Tom Riddle alone to ponder what he had said. Could it be true about Minerva and Lupin? It couldn't be. Snape had to be lying. Minerva would _never_ go to Lupin…. would she??? 

He decided to do as Snape had said and go find out for himself.~~~

That night, Minerva couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned until she finally decided to go roam the castle in her animal form. She changed under the covers and left her room. She was out in the hallway when she decided to go play a prank on Remus, who had not yet seen her in her Animagus form. She was just about to go back into the Gryffindor common room when she was picked up by someone.

"Good kitty…"

It was Tom's voice…. But what was he doing by the Gryffindor common room at this hour?

"Good kitty", he repeated.

"You'll help me, won't you kitty… keep an eye out for that naughty girl…"

What was he talking about?

Tom walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and mumbled a password.

Minerva meowed loudly. How did Tom know their Gryffindor password?

"You're wondering how I knew that, right cat? Easy. I have connections".

They went inside and Tom continued his search. He went up to the girl's dorm.

"Where is she… that naughty girl has to pay…."

He looked around but didn't find the object of his obsession. They left the common room and he headed towards the corridor with the mirror. All of a sudden, Tom dropped Minerva.

"This is where you get off, kitty. If you're looking for some nice mice, I suggest you try the dungeons".

He turned his back to her and magically unlocked the mirror. Minerva quickly darted in after him and his in a dark corner. The noted that there were two other Slytherins in the room. She recognized one of them as Lucius Malfoy but had no idea who the other one was.

"Did you find her?" asked Lucius.

"Find who", asked the fat Slytherin.

'McGonagall, you imbecile!", said Lucius.

"No", answered Tom, "She wasn't in the girl's dorm… such a shame too."

"We can wait until tomorrow, Tom", said Lucius. "Just think of how good it'll be if you wait another twenty-four hours."

"Are you going to drug her like you did the last time", asked the fat Slytherin.

"No, I can't. I was only able to drug her because it was the night of the feast."

"What was it that you gave her? Polyjuice?"

"No, you moron! _I_ took the Polyjuice to take the form of that stupid werewolf!".

"Oh."

"Honestly! You're so stupid! I don't know why we keep you around. In any case, I… dammit! I know why I didn't find her in the girl's dorm."

"Why?"

"Because she's Head Girl… and the Head Girl has her own bedroom… we'll meet here again tomorrow, same place, and tomorrow I'll have our treat. Now everybody out".

Minerva watched from her dark corner as all three Slytherins left. She wanted to do nothing but cry, and had she been in her human form, she would have. Then nit hit her: had she been in her human form, Tom Riddle would have violated her again, and not just by himself this time. Being an Animagus had saved her.

She waited five minutes after the Slytherins had gone before leaving herself. She wanted to talk to Remus. She concentrated on Remus and thought of a technique that Professor Dubois had taught them to send someone a message in their sleep. She concentrated on that all the way back to the common room.

The doorway was still open, the Fat Lady asleep, so she went back in and transformed back into her human form. As soon as she did, she felt faint and collapsed onto the floor. At almost the same time, Remus came down the stairs, haven been woken by Minerva in his sleep.

"Minerva!"

He went over to her and picked her up. He lay her down on the couch and spent the next five minutes casting spell after spell to try to revive her. She finally came to.

"Remus, I've just seen… I just heard…he-"

"Hey, calm down, calm down… take it easy Min, you don't want to faint again…". He took her hand in his. It was ice cold. 

"I was out taking a stroll because I couldn't sleep and one thing led to another and I… is to say… Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy and some other creep were talking… you were right about the Polyjuice and… he was looking for me but he didn't find me and her went back and he said he's going to look for me tomorrow and do it again and--"

She burst into tears once more as Remus gathered her up in his arms. He gently stroked her back and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Minerva…"

He didn't know what to say. He then remembered the key that he had found that morning- Tom Riddle's key.

"Wait a sec, Minerva, did he see you?"

"No… is to say, yes, but he didn't know it was me".

"Explain that little bit to me…"

Minerva sighed.

"Remus, I really should tell you this, let alone show you, considering that Professor Dumbledore hasn't yet trained me to do this and I learned it behind his back on my own… so you have to promise me that you won't tell _anyone_… at least, not until Professor Dumbledore shows me how to do this…"

She freed herself from Remus's embrace and transfigured herself into a tabby.

"Woah! You learned to do that own your own?!"

Minerva changed back with the usual 'pop'.

"Yes… I did… and not only am I doing this behind Professor Dumbledore's back and breaking school rules, but it's illegal for an Animagus not to be registered with the Ministry…"

"Your secret is safe with me… are you going to go to Dumbledore about this? Wait… going to Dippet would be better…"

"And say what, Remus? "Umm, Professor Dumbledore, I'm an unregistered Animagus and I was spying on Tom Riddle after hours?" No… I can't Remus. What's done is done...."

"Minerva, you _have_ to tell Dumbledore!"

"I can't do that….  not now anyway. I don't think I'd ever be able to look him in the eye ever again."

With that, Minerva rested her head upon Remus's shoulder. Remus summoned a blanket and wrapped it around her. Within minutes, they were both asleep, snuggled up on the couch of the Gryffindor common room.


	7. Wise Words From A Wise Man

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except for Professors Raven Carlyle and Marguerite Dubois… both of which have already had their 15 seconds of fame… only three more chapters to go….~~~

Three months had passed since Tom Riddle's horrible crime against Minerva McGonagall. Now that she knew who her attacker was, Minerva did her best to stay clear of him, though it wasn't easy. Having Remus around helped immensely, but she soon came to realize that she couldn't rely solely on Remus to protect her… if she did, what would she the one week of the month when he was away? It was an issue constantly on her mind.

She had also realized, in the past three months, that she loved Remus deeply. She didn't think she could ever love someone as much as she loved Remus. Every moment she spent with him was a bliss eternity yet it was never long enough. Several students had noticed that they were a couple and were very happy for them. Well, all except Tom Riddle and Severus Snape. Tom hated Remus for "stealing his girlfriend" and Severus hated him for stealing any chance he might have had with Minerva. 

One day, the anonymous love letters had just stopped. The sender had realized that he could do nothing about the situation except grieve in silence.

Finally, Minerva found a way to occupy the nights when Remus was away: Animagus lessons with Professor Dumbledore. He had finally agreed to help her with her Animagus transformation. Though Minerva was already ahead of him, she figured it was the only way out she had since she didn't want to be alone and Dumbledore was practically the one who had raised her. She loved spending time with him.

One night after Animagus lessons as she was doing her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, Dumbledore took a break from grading homework and sat down next to Minerva and observed he while she worked. She seemed as though she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. After struggling with a particularly difficult essay question, she sighed as she put her quill down.

"Ugh. I fully intend on forgetting all of this the minute the N.E.W.T.s are over".

Dumbledore laughed slightly.

"You might not want to be so quick to forget it, Minerva… you'll need it later on".

"Nyeh".

"Minerva? Is everything all right?"

"Yes… perfect, Professor".

Dumbledore sighed. At this moment, he discarded his role as her teacher and assumed his fatherly role.

"Minerva… you know you're like a daughter to me… I've raised you as my own…and, well… do you trust me?"

"You know that I do, Professor."

"Minerva, I know you're going to deny this… but I've noticed that there's something troubling you… ever since that day you missed my class and I went to see you, you've been preoccupied… and I'd like to think that you trust me _enough_ to tell me what's bothering you."

Minerva fought back tears.

"It's nothing… really…just stress from studying so hard for those N.E.W.T.s…"

"If it were nothing Minerva, you wouldn't be fighting back tears".

"I'm… I'm not".

Unfortunately for her, her body betrayed her at that point and a tear rolled down her check.

"You see, kitten?"

Kitten had always been his pet name for her.

"Professor, I'm fine…. I don't want to talk about it".

"Minerva I-"

"I **SAID** I don't want to talk about it!"

The room grew silent. Never in her life had she snapped at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Professor, it's just that… I really don't want to talk about it… there's nothing I can do about it, not a damn thing, and I'm _so_ sick of wasting every waking moment thinking about that creep and I just want to forget that it ever happened and move on with my life.

Dumbledore processed what she said. It was all starting to make sense… sort of. 

"I'm sorry Minerva… I have no right to invade your privacy."

"It's not that, Professor… you have every right to ask, it's just that--"

Speaking of the devil himself, Tom Riddle walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor… nice to finally see you up and about, Minerva… I was wondering if I left my-ah, here it is!". He picked up a book. "Never mind, found it. See you tomorrow, Professor. See you later, Minerva… pleasant dreams". 

With that, he left.

Dumbledore turned back to Minerva, who was now shaking slightly. He noted that her breathing had gotten heavier. He took her hand, now ice cold, and found that her pulse had gone way up.

"He's gone, kitten… relax".

More pieces of the puzzle were falling into place as Minerva was falling apart. He took her in his arms, just as he had done many times before in her youth. Slowly, she began to rant. 

"You can't even begin to imagine what it's like, living in constant fear… but no matter what I do, I just can't get the thoughts out of my mind, I just can't shake the feeling… God knows I've tried…"

Dumbledore pondered the outcomes of what he was about to ask her;  he was almost afraid of what her answer would be. 

"Kitten, you're one o the, if not _the_ strongest person I know… but sharing personal grief does not make anyone weak; in fact, it makes them even stronger. Never be afraid to show your emotions Kitten, for those who are without the ability to do so are the ones who are truly weak".

He paused before asking his difficult question.

"What did Tom Riddle do to you the night of the Halloween Feast?"

Minerva looked up in shock. How on earth did he know?

"What?"

"You heard me… what did he do to you?"

"Why would you think that Tom, or anybody for that matter, did _any_thing to me?"

"Because I've been observing you ever since… and you react entirely to Tom's presence… just now, for example… and I can sense when someone's hurt you, kitten… and I know that he did something to you… and I seriously hope it's not what I'm thinking".

"What are you thinking?"

"You do realize that he can be expelled for that, right?"

"It doesn't matter, Professor… what's done is done. There's no going back… besides, no one would lay a finger on His Majesty…. not after last year". 

"This is a serious offense Minerva, and he has to be responsible for his actions". 

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore, Professor… you can't change the past. The best thing for me is to just put it all behind me and move on with my life".

"You'll never be able to move on until you've achieved closure, which would be helped along, I'm sure, if he suffered the consequences".

"Professor, please… I just want to move on".

"Then please let me make that coward pay. I hate seeing you this way…. Please".

Minerva sighed. This was why she hadn't wanted Dumbledore to find out.

Dumbledore interpreted her silence and pulled a tissue out of his robes and handed it to her.

"Come on…. You don't want to be all red-eyed in front of the headmaster".


	8. Dippet's Choice

Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer at the top of the other pages.. .. I'm not writing it out again.~~

Headmaster Armando Dippet listened attentively as Minerva McGonagall sat in front of him, hand in Dumbledore's for support, and reported the incidents of Tom Marvolo Riddle's violation. It was difficult to believe… just last year Riddle had discovered who had opened the Chamber of Secrets… he was a hero…. it hardly seemed like the behavior of the 5th year prefect who had saved lives by reporting Hagrid. On the other hand, Minerva McGonagall was the ideal student. She had served as a prefect for two consecutive years before becoming head Girl… she had gotten Outstandings on all of her O.W.L.s and had always been at the top of every class. She never got in trouble… she wouldn't make a story like this up.

He now looked at the girl, who was in morbid tears. He could tell from the way Dumbledore looked at her that she had not wanted to come forward and had done so only at his plea. He watched her as she sat and cried, her story finished. Dumbledore put his arm around her for support. He had been her legal guardian since Minerva was six, when her mother had died, leaving her an orphan. Her father had died when she was four. 

Dippet knew that Minerva wasn't lying… he didn't know how, but he knew she wasn't lying.

"Tell me again… you said your memory was erased, right?"

"Yes, sir… when I woke up, I remembered being in the corridor and blacking out and then I woke up". 

"How do you know it was Mr. Riddle then if your memory was tampered with?"

She had hoped that Dippet wouldn't ask her that.

"Well, you see sir", she started, choosing her words carefully as to not reveal the fact that she was an Animagus, "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a stroll… and I overheard him talking about it to Lucius Malfoy and some other Slytherin."

"Did they see you?"

"No sir… they didn't see me. They were talking about doing it again, as a matter of fact".

"Very well".

Minerva sighed.

"You did the right thing coming forward, Ms. McGonagall; even if you don't feel comfortable now, you will once Mr. Riddle gets his sentence."

Minerva nodded.

"Of course, veritaserum will be administered…"

"Understandable".

Dumbledore sent Dippet a message with his eyes.

"You've shown true Gryffindor courage, Ms. McGonagall… and now that you're here, I might as well take advantage of that…"

Minerva looked at him attentively.

"I've served as Headmaster of Hogwarts for most of my life… but it's time for me to move on. I'm old… heck, I'm ancient… and I'm appointed Professor Dumbledore as the hew Headmaster of Hogwarts".

He paused.

"wonderful as that is, it leaves me in a bit of a tight spot… you see, now I need to find a qualified Transfigurations professor… and I was wondering if you'd be interested in the position".

Minerva's eyes widened.

"Interested? But of course!"

Dippet smiled at her.

"In that case, I'll need to see you tomorrow morning so we can finish this discussion, _Professor_ McGonagall".

Minerva was ecstatic. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm speechless, sir…"

Dippet laughed.

"We'll talk tomorrow then… about the position itself and your responsibilities as Head of Gryffindor House…"

Minerva nodded once more.

"I do have a question, sir… I haven't even taken my N.E.W.T.s or filled out my application—"

"Your qualifications are no issue, Mc. McGonagall…. And I know you'll do fine on your exams".

"Thank you, sir".

As Dumbledore walked Minerva back to her room, she stopped and turned to him.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"About the position? Yes… for a few days now… I also have another offer for you… Dippet insists that I have a Deputy and there's no one I trust more, but I'll tell you more about that tomorrow."

She nodded.

"So that's why you said I needn't forget anything…"

She fell silent.

"How did you… how long… how did you know… Daddy, how did you know about Tom?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"I just knew, Kitten… I've been with you since you were six… I just knew. I _am_, however, a bit disappointed in that you didn't at least seek out Poppy's help… have you ever considered the other outcomes of that night?"

"I did… no need to worry, everything's normal… it's been three months Daddy, I would have notice by now if I was off… but even if it _had_ worked out that way, I would have loved that child with all my heart and soul".

"I know you would… Kitten, were you really going to keep it a secret forever?"

"That was my intent, yes… but now I guess that's all been changed".

"Minerva, Remus loves you."

"Huh? How did this turn into talking about Remus all of a sudden?"

"You're not listening, Kitten… he _loves_ you…."

"Yes, I know…".

"Kitten, I'm not talking about some fly-by-night Broadway romance…"

"I know Daddy… and I love him just the same."

"You're of age, you know… and you'll be graduating soon… have you ever considered the possibility that Remus might ask you to marry him?"

"Why? Daddy, you know something I don't, what do you know that you're not telling me?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling beyond belief. 

"I know what you know, Minerva… that he loves you…  I see the way he looks at you…. It's pure love Minerva, and nothing else".

"Actually… I _have_ given the matter some thought… and nothing would make me happier than to marry Remus, but… for now, I can't rush into anything".

They talked for another solid twenty minutes and then they finally parted. So much had happened that day. Who knew what tomorrow would bring.~


	9. Afterword

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to re-write it…. All right dolls, this is the last chapter.~~

Minerva put down her quill, took off her spectacles, and closed her eyes. She was almost finished grading the stack of Transfiguration essays. As she looked out the window of her classroom and across the snowy grounds, she breathed in the sweet aroma of sweet cinnamon apple that wafted throughout the castle. She observed from inside what was going on outside- students playing and having a good time out in the snow…

As she gazed at the snow, her mind was invaded with memories. She had been teaching at Hogwarts for twenty years now. This time of the year was always memorable for Minerva. Tom Riddle had been tried and convicted of his crime right before Christmas twenty years ago, and Remus had proposed marriage to her on Christmas Eve while still in their 7th year.  They had been married shortly after graduation and had been happily married ever since.

Albus had given her away. It was the only time she'd ever seen him cry. She'd made such a beautiful bride in her flowing white gown and white veil, waist-long arranged perfectly.

The only thing that was "wrong" in her marriage was the fact that they didn't have any children, but certainly not for lack of trying. Part of the reason was the fact that Remus was a werewolf and those genes would certainly be passed onto their children. She just hadn't been able to conceive. It was probably a defense mechanism to prevent the increase in werewolf population, Albus had said… and he'd been right; she had gone to go see Poppy a days before, claiming that she held the key to giving Remus the perfect Christmas present. Remus would be so surprised!

A snowball hit the window and Minerva snapped out of her trance-like state. She had more essays to grade before going to the Yule Ball that night. She just loved Christmas. The Christmas season was full of wonderful memories. Life was sweet. Never would Minerva McGonagall have dreamed that she could regain her life after being attacked by Tom Riddle in her 7th year, but she had. Her life was near perfect.

She opened the window to get some fresh air and seconds later a snowball came flying through the open window. She caught it with her left hand. After all, Minerva hadn't been on the Quidditch team for nothing.

"Sorry Professor!", shouted a first-year Gryffindor student with messy black hair and round glasses. 

Minerva smiled at the boy and briefly held the snowball in her hands. She loved the snow. It brought back so much…

"Mr. Potter!", she exclaimed.

The boy looked up.

"Catch!".

She threw the snowball at him. He missed and it hit him square on the head. She allowed herself a laugh.

"Ha! Harry, McGonagall nailed you!", mocked Ron Weasley.

Minerva flicked her wand and created another snowball, with which she hit Weasley on the head.

"Hey!"

Minerva laughed. She shut her window and decided to go outside and enjoy herself. The essays would have to wait. After all, she needed the practice; raising Remus Jr. would be no easy task if his father was any indication.

THE END


End file.
